This invention relates to document carriers, particularly, a continuous feed document carrier forming an endless loop conveyor for use with a continuous feed printer.
Continuous feed printers and printers with tractor feed attachments are in wide circulation and use. Continuous feed paper is almost exclusively used with these printers. The paper is generally stacked on the floor or in a carrier adjacent the printer and in alignment therewith so that the paper may be drawn through the printer without binding. Continuous feed paper is generally blank without notations printed thereon. Custom printing on continuous feed paper is also available. However, use of continuous feed paper is not desired for some purposes because it is generally of a lesser quality than letterhead bond paper. Letterhead paper is generally preferred for most correspondence. Cut sheet feeders are available to feed letterhead paper through a printer. Cut sheet feeders, however, are very expensive and subject to jamming, particularly if not properly loaded.
The apparatus of the present disclosure permits a user to print on letterhead paper using a continuous feed printer. This is accomplished by providing a continuous feed document carrier which forms an endless loop conveyor through the printer. The letterhead paper is positioned on the document carrier which feeds the letterhead paper through the printer. In this manner, a user can print on letterhead paper continuously without stopping the printer at the end of each page to insert another page. The apparatus of the invention is particularly useful when multiple original copies of a document are required. However, the apparatus is not limited to this particular function. It may be utilized to continuously feed cut sheet paper of any type through a printer, thus, eliminating the need and expense of a cut sheet feeder.